Host hell
by Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD
Summary: Two orphaned girls have been chosen for scholarships to go to Ouran Acadamy. What they did't know was that there is a certan host club that wil ake their life go frm peaceful to hell, what will they find? friendship? comfort? maybe.. love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's honkytonk-babe3 and stupidcrazyfantasticme XD here! We've been thinking about this fanfiction for awhile now, so we thoroughly hope you enjoy!**

Ouran Academy is for young rich people with too much time on their hands to enjoy some peace and quiet with other young rich people with too much time on their hands. It's for people to learn many things and have better opportunities from what they do. At least, that's what two young ladies thought as they were packing their bags.

"Kei?" one of them asked. She had brown hair with blonde streaks through it. She had eyes that reminded most people of fallen autumn leaves. She wore a tank top with gray sweat pants. She was around the age of sixteen.

"Yeah, Yaku?" Kei answered. She was all-around different from Kei. Her hair was black, shaved on the sides, spiked forward, and streaked with red. Her eyes were the color of fluorescent pine trees. Upon her bottom lip, eyebrows, and the linings of her ears were earrings of every sort. She wore a black tank top with the words, 'See you in hell' written on it. Her jeans were skinny, black, and ripped. She was the age of seventeen.

"Please," Yaku begged, "don't do anything stupid when we get to the academy." Kei smiled at her friend and chuckled.

"I can't make any promises, Yaku," she replied as she stuffed more of her shredded jeans into a bag. Yaku glared playfully and smiled. She shut her suitcase and looked around the small room. It had been her sanctuary for the past eight years. It had been Kei's all her life. Yaku had very little clothing with her, but she did have many other things she liked and treasured. Kei suddenly heard a noise and looked out the window to see the bus that would be taking them to Ouran Academy within the next hour. "Well, there's our ride."

Yaku sighed and grabbed her iPod, putting her headphones in and turning the music up loudly. Kei rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags. Yaku followed with hers in hand and the two made their ways down to the bus. They put their things in the provided space and boarded the bus. They looked out the window to see that some of the other orphans were smiling and waving alongside the headmistress. Kei smiled and waved back. Yaku ignored them and put her head against the window.

It wasn't long before the two got to the famous academy. They looked out the window, gawking at the beautiful white and yellow painted building. The bus stopped in front of it and Kei and Yaku grabbed their bags and stood in front of the place while the bus drove away.

"Sooo…," Kei said, looking over at Yaku. Yaku shrugged and started walking. Kei smiled and followed. "Good to know you're enthusiastic for once, Yaku."

"Shut up, Kei."

…..

It took about an hour for Kei to get completely bored with her and Yaku's room. She got off of her bed and went to the door.

"Yaku, I'm gonna go explore," she said. Yaku waved her away and went back to her computer. Kei smirked and walked out. She found one of the libraries and looked around. It was filled with people who were chatting non-stop. Some of the girls even looked over at Kei and giggled at her odd appearance. Kei rolled her eyes and walked out, heading down the main hall.

She soon found the music rooms and peeked in the first two. They were both occupied by students. Kei sighed and walked over to the third music room. With a hopeful breath, she opened the door.

…..

Inside the room was a group of boys. There was a young boy with short-cut brown hair and big brown eyes. There was a small blonde boy that seemed to be in second grade, shadowed over by a taller, black-haired boy who had a very bored look on his face. Kei looked over at a pair of twins that seemed to move in unison. There, in the middle of all of them, was a tall, blonde boy with dark purple eyes. The one Kei noticed the most, though, was the boy with black hair, glasses, and a black book in his hands.

"Welcome," they all said in unison. Kei cocked her head to the side and crooked an eyebrow. She looked at all of them and walked inside a bit more. The door closed behind her and she bowed to all of them.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I was just exploring and looking for a place without girls in it…" The taller blonde boy stood out of his chair and walked over to Kei.

"It's quite alright," he said with a smile that made Kei raise her eyebrows. "You were looking for some different entertainment, weren't you? Well, you've come to the right place." He put his arm around Kei's shoulders and she glared a bit. His face looked melodramatically saddened, but Kei rolled her eyes. "So, tell me," the boy said, "are you new here, pretty, emo one?" Kei's eye twitched and she shook him off.

"Who the hell are you calling emo?!" she shouted, making the boy jump back. "Seriously, can't a girl have more than two piercings and a love for the color black without people thinking she's emo?! Do I look like I cut myself to you?!" she burned holes into the boy's face with her glare and clenched her fists.

"Hey," said a voice that sounded slightly feminine, "calm down. He's a moron anyway, so don't pay attention to him." Kei looked over and saw the brunette. She took a closer look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Um," she said, "are you a girl?" The boy/girl raised his/her eyebrows and smiled a little.

"I'm surprised you could tell," she said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. The idiot over there is Tamaki Suoh." She turned to the others and pointed at all of them. "That's Kyoya Ootori. Over there are the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The small blonde one is Mitsukuni Haninosuka, but we just call him Honey Sempai. The taller one behind him is Takashi Morinosuka, but we call him Mori Sempai." Kei nodded at her and put a finger on her chin.

"Sooo," she said, "is this a Host Club or something? I saw something like this on MTV." Haruhi smirked and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Tamaki finally got over being called a moron (for the third time that day) and came up behind Kei.

"That's right," he said. "We use our spare time to make the lovely ladies of Ouran Academy happy." Kei crooked another eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked, confusing Tamaki. "Why would you waste your time making spoiled rich girls happy? It doesn't really take much to make them happy, does it?"

"Au contraire, my young commoner," Tamaki said dramatically as he put his arm back around her shoulders. Kei twitched again at being called a commoner. "It's a fine art and talent to make the young ladies of this facility happy. They're like delicate orchids in a fine-kept garden. They need non-stop tending to and tender care."

"More like stray cats," Kei said, crossing her arms and smirking. "If you feed them, they'll never leave. Give them the wrong treats or toys, they'll scratch your eyes out and howl all night." Tamaki faltered for a moment before looking down at the teen. She smiled up at him bitterly. "Sorry, but we 'commoners' have our opinions about spoiled people. This 'commoner' in particular doesn't hide her feelings, though." Tamaki stepped back and the rest of the club stared at Kei. "Don't get me wrong," she said, putting her hands up. "I think the idea's cool and all, but come on. You have to spend your free time by giving it to spoiled girls who can't live without attractive men by their sides."

"Oh, so you think we're attractive?!" Tamaki said in an annoying love-struck voice. Kei sighed and rolled her eyes. Was that seriously all he got from that? Wow, this guy was sharp. The twins suddenly appeared behind her.

"Don't worry about him," they said, making her jump about three feet with a shriek. She turned to look at them and they were mirroring the same pose. "He was born like that. Always optimistic." Kei smiled at them.

"I figured as much," she said. She looked back over at Tamaki, who almost looked like he had hearts in his eyes.

"So," the boy with the glasses said, startling Kei a bit, "are you going to tell us your name, or would you prefer to be known forever by Tamaki as a commoner?" Kei sighed at the word and rubbed her neck.

"I'm Kei Tanaka," she said. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at something in his book.

"Ah, so you're one of the ladies who won the scholarship passes into the Academy," he said with a smile as he pushed up his glasses.

"What scholarship passes?" Honey Sempai asked with an adorably confused face that almost made Kei giggle.

"There was a contest for two scholarship passes," Kyoya said. "Many students were tested in all sorts of different subjects, but only two could win. I have a record here that says that the winners were both from the Yukai-Taku Orphanage; Yaku Suzuki and Kei Tanaka." Kei stared at him in wonder. How in the hell did he have those records?

"So you're an orphan?" the twins asked simultaneously. Kei stared at them and nodded.

"Have been for sixteen years," she said. "Yaku's my best friend, so I sort of think of her as my family." Honey suddenly ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"Poor Kei-chan!" he said, his eyes brimming with tears. "All alone for sixteen years! Here," he said as he held up a stuffed bunny, "you can hold Usa-chan." Kei stared at the bunny and her face broke into a smile.

"Cute," she said, taking the bunny from him and touching its ears. She loved bunnies. They were probably the cutest, most adorable creatures ever to walk planet earth. She squatted down in front of Honey and smiled again. "Did you know that bunnies are my favorite animals?" she said. Honey beamed at her and hugged her neck tightly. Kei chuckled, putting him down and giving him his bunny back (reluctantly). She stood and smiled again. "Well, you guys don't seem too bad. Do you think you guys could help Yaku and I in the school? We don't really know anyone, and people are already avoiding me, so could I possibly hang with you?" Tamaki smiled at her again and stood in front of her.

" of course! You are a beautiful young emo girl, it would be delightful to-" before Tamaki could finish the door opened and the young teen with brown and blonde hair had walked in. " Kei…." Yaku said, looking at kei then she looked at the hosts. Tamaki had run up to her with a sweet (creepy) smile, he picked up her hand and looked at her with a charming gaze " you must be Yaku, what a lovely flo-" yaku had slipped away from him and hid behind kei " Don't touch me you creepy pedophile man" yaku said, glaring at him. Tamaki was token back by that comment and started sulking in a corner. The twins had busted out laughing " that was great!" they said in unison. Yaku looked around the room boredly " what is this place?" she ask not really sounding enthusiastic.

" this is a host club" one of the twins said, yaku looked at the twin who spoke. "so all of you are manwhore, I think I should go back to the room…" she said and started to walk away but was stopped by kei. " nope you're staying here and we're gonna make some friends!" kei said enthusiastically. " Great… I hate you…" Yaku hissed, she knew from then on, hell had made its appearance on the earth and that she couldn't escape.

…..

**honkytonk-babe3 : And there is the first chapter! Hope you guys like it! R&R please!**

**Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD: Please do not make snide or rude comments, because if you do I will kick your virtual arse! R&R please thank you have a good day.**


	2. You are a Hostess?

Hello fellow readers!

Kei: Ooh, I didn't know there was a greeting!

Yaku: I don't think a greeting is needed…

Me: yes it is! I do not own Ouran high school host club I only own Yaku… Honkytonk-babe3 owns Kei anyways I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: You are a host…ess?

Yaku's P.O.V

Ouran… the school I now dread, I only came here to study NOT make friends with a bunch of manwhores! Ugghh this is all Kei's fault! She just had to go and take a walk… Life really does hate me.

I sighed and watched as the room filled up with squealing yellow monstrosities called Ladies. I was going to leave but Kei forced me to stay and socialize, how can I socialize with these bozos!? I bet they don't even know how to tie their shoes! At least she's having fun with Glasses over there.

All of the sudden I feel someone tap my shoulder, it was the 5 year old looking one. "What do you want?" I asked him, it came out rude but it's not like I care. "Would you like to eat cake with me Ya-chan?" he asked childishly, I almost couldn't refuse. "No, cake sucks and who said you could call me Ya-chan?" his eyes went wide with tears when I said that. He started crying and everyone looked at me shocked, the "ladies" started to whisper amongst each other saying "Oh she's so rude!" or "How can she refuse honey-sempai! She's such a shameful Lady-man thing!"

That was the last straw! I got up walking over to the door, but with my luck I knocked over Glasses's laptop. It all went in slow motion I tried to catch it but it was too late. It hit the floor with a loud crack. This time everyone was looking at the laptop in shock but the hosts looked terrified.

Glasses glared at me which made me freeze in horror. "U-um… I-I'm sorry?" I gulped, but he kept glaring as Kei walked over to me helping me up. "Man you really fucked up this time," she said, as she smirked at me.

….

After all the costumers left, I tried to escape but was captured by the twins. "Ah ah ah~ You can't leave without a punishment." the one on the right said, his voice was softer than the other twin. I looked up at him and frowned. "Punishment?" I said terrified. They smirked and looked down at me, "You'll see."

They set me down on a chair Kei was standing by the window boredly looking out of it. I looked in front of me and at the end of the table was glasses, his arms were crossed.

"Yaku Suzuki, you do know you will have to pay me back for breaking my laptop, but I doubt you can since you are a commoner." He said, his voice was slick but had a rude edge to it. I think that's because he's pissed.

The tall blonde guy suddenly walked over. He struck a pose with his finger and thumb presented in her face. "As the host club king," he said, "I have decided that from now on, you and Kei will work off your debt by being hostesses."

I was in total shock "H-h-hostesses?" this can't be happening! My life is ruined maybe not Kei's but mine! Hell was closer than I had thought and the black-haired man is its devil…

_Kei's P.O.V._

What the fuck?! Why do I have to do this?! I can't be a hostess! I looked over at Tamaki and grabbed his collar.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it too?! I'm not the one who broke the damn laptop!" Kyoya suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from Tamaki. I looked up at him and glared a bit. "Don't touch me." I looked back at Tamaki. "I can't even be a hostess for one. None of the guys even want emo girls like me. Yaku sure, but not me."

Kyoya smiled a bit and suddenly tugged on a lock of her hair, making her jump. "Well, Kei," he said, "with a proper hair-do," he pulled on one of her tank-top straps, "and the designated uniform, the boys would surely not resist you." I turned and gave him an intimidating death glare.

"First of all, Kyoya," I said, "don't ever touch me without my permission. Second, I refuse to wear that God-awful yellow dress. Thirdly, I don't think you get the fact that my hair is who I am. It makes me, me." Kyoya chuckled and patted my head, making me bat it away. "I could just dress up as you and piss everyone off." Kyoya chuckled again, pushing his glasses up.

"I'd be so flattered," he said, pissing me off even more. She hated it when people didn't crack down on her insults. She turned around and punched his shoulder.

"Asshole," she said quietly. She suddenly felt her sleeve being tugged. She looked down and saw Honey-Senpai. Her gaze immediately went from angry to soft when she saw his eyes. "What is it?"

"You know what would make you feel better?" he asked. "You should have some cake!" I looked at him and a smile crept onto my face. He was too cute to stay angry. I sighed soon and nodded.

"I could use some of that," I said, following him to his little table. "Thanks, Mitsukuni." He looked at me funny when I said his name. "What?"

"How come you don't call me Honey? Everyone else does."

"I think that Mitsukuni is a cute name. It suits you." He smiled at me suddenly and giggled eating his chocolate cake. I looked back over at Tamaki and Kyoya and smirked. "I'll be a hostess on one condition, Tamaki." Tamaki looked at me. "I don't have to change my look and I don't have to wear that dress. If any of the guys at this school are nice guys who don't only go for looks, than I'm sure they'd be worth talking to." Kyoya smiled at me and wrote something down. He looked at me and Yaku and pushed up his glasses.

"Then starting today," he said, "you two are hostesses."

Me: how did you like the second chap? Was it good did it disappoint you?

Yaku: it disappointed me…

Me: not talking to you, anyways please R&R!


End file.
